Light in the Dark
by Mora Tempus
Summary: Shounen ai. SV. He gets woken by a silver angel who shows him kindness he has not experienced in a long time.


Summary: He gets woken by a silver angel who shows him kindness he has not experienced in a long time.

Disclaimer: all belonging to Square….i just borrow them and mentally scar before giving back XD

warnings: Shounen ai fluff stuff

Pairing: Vincent/Seph ...well kinda

* * *

Why could he not be left alone?

It had only felt like mere hours since the bastard Hojo had finally left him alone, trapped in his own world of eternal nightmares and suffering. It was no less than he deserved, but even so, such atonement was a solitary matter, which did not include people always disturbing him.

The door opened slowly, as if the intruder was cautious about what could lay beyond the door; he slowed his breathing right down, so he appeared dead, people tended to leave him alone if they saw nothing but an unmoving corpse. He did not have to wait long before the coffin lid was pushed off, exposing him to the small amount of light that came from the corridor, and yet he remained perfectly still. His impatience grew as the intruder made no sound, no indication of movement, he just felt eyes staring at him, and it was starting to irritate him, but as the minutes ticked on, nothing happened.

He was about to move and scare the intruder off that way when a soft warm hand caressed his cheek in a gentle way he had not felt in a long time, soon followed by equally soft lips pressing against his own.

What was going on? Who was this person?

Crimson eyes slowly opened and stared into the vibrant mako green orbs above; his breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the silver haired beauty that had woken him. The hand that had rested on his chest carefully moved up behind his head, guiding his body forward, then hands moved beneath his knees, gently lifting him up; his head lolled against the strong chest, he was still physically weak from Hojo's last visit, rendering him useless to fight against this silver angel, not that he wanted to…

Was this a dream? A moment his mind had created to escape from the nightmares for a short while? Was his beautiful saviour nothing more than a figment of his imagination? He hated to think of the possibility that this was a mere fantasy, it felt too real…the man that was laying him back on a spread out leather jacket had to be real/

Those warm hands were over him again, undressing him slowly, his mind reeled and protested as the layers of clothing were stripped away with the utmost care; he was terrified that once the stranger above him saw all the scars and imperfections, he would immediately be sealed back in the coffin, resuming his suffering; but the disgusted reaction never came, he felt long fingers slowly running over various long scars, a deep sadness shining in the bright green eyes, as their lips pressed together once more in a deeper kiss this time as the hands continued travelling down his body.

He felt everything crumble as he realised that his body was not reacting to this beauty the way it should have, again he waited for a revolted reaction, but none came, only more silent compassionate looks; looks he knew he was undeserving of. He cursed Hojo for everything the scientist had done to him, desensitising parts of his body so he could not feel such things like pleasure, as he was wanting to now. His eyes closed as he fought back the tears, even unable to feel the fingers that had entered him.

Surely he would be left alone now.

Those lips pressed just below his eyes, where his tears were leaking out, and he left he was being sat up again, being cradled in those strong arms, as one hand slowly started stroking his hair, as he was rocked gently, a soothing humming coming from the other man, who was trying to calm him.

It felt like they had stayed in that position for an eternity, and he did not want to move; although this was painful in a way, it was a sweet respite from his usual nightmares; he had actually found salvation in this stranger that continued to hold him, not wanting to let go, although it would be inevitable that this angel would have to leave him behind; that thought crushed him, he was a monster created of darkness, he could never follow a creature as beautiful as that into a world of light and true happiness. Realising he had to leave before he lost himself completely, he moved out of the strong and loving embrace to retrieve his clothes.

Confusion flashed in the bright mako orbs, as the angel moved to him, questioning him softly, "What is wrong_?" _

He found he could not reply as he wordlessly dressed; how had this man been able to make him feel as he did? He was feeling emotionally overwrought at the thought of leaving back to his coffin, where he deserved to be…

The arms were around him again, trying to reassure and comfort him.

"I cannot," he whispered, his voice cracking with tears that fought not to fall.

The stranger caressed his cheek again, stroking it gently, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape; silently wishing there was some way to change the dark beauty's mind.

"Let me go," He requested softly, not really wanting to leave the warm embrace; shakily he tried to stand, his legs still weak and unwilling to support him, he fell back into waiting arms. He was picked up again and carried back to his coffin at his request, those bright eyes shining with such sadness at the thought of loosing what had just been found, promises of returning and finding ways to help were made and sealed with one last kiss before the coffin lid was shut again, allowing the man to return to his nightmares.

* * *

He did not know how much time had passed since his encounter with the silver angel, but no one had disturbed him since; while his nightmares had not lessened, he now saw flashes of that beautiful face in his mind every so often, allowing a temporary salvation from his dark world.

The coffin lid opened once again, and his heart raced, as he got out, expecting to see his beautiful angel, fulfilling his promise to return; but that joy was soon crushed as he realised that his nameless saviour was nowhere to be seen; instead it was a curious looking group, who started talking of a threat to the planet in the form of a man named Sephiroth. After listening to the tale carefully, he decided to help the others as a form of redemption, and to hopefully find his saviour once again.

* * *

His world was crushed…Sephiroth…the enemy that they fought against was none other than the man that had found him and held him so long ago…that creature…Jenova had twisted the beautiful soul into something dark and evil…he tried to deny the evil they were trying to destroy was once the gentle and loving one that had gave his dark world some light and understanding...he had to believe it was not the same person, otherwise he knew that he could not find the strength to fight this one.

* * *

The final battle had been won; everyone was celebrating the victory on the Highwind, they had not yet left the Northern Crater, but he would be no part in the revelry; he had barely fought, not wanting to fire his gun, in case of delivering that fatal blow, even now he sat, holding the bloody and lifeless body in his arms. The only one that had showed him gentleness and kindness in such a long time was dead; he had been the only one not to run at the sight of his hideous body, instead, holding and comforting him as his emotions had got the better of him. Crimson eyes closed tightly, head bowed as tears were shed for the loss of the angel; he gave a bitter smile at the irony, he did actually have a wing.

He wondered how things would have been different, if he had not pushed Sephiroth away, would he have been able to stop the descent into madness? Could he have helped him resist Jenova's influence? If only he had not been so selfish and retreated back into the comfort of the known, and instead followed into the light of the unknown…

It was too late for what if's now. There was no use dwelling on what could have been, because it never could be.

* * *


End file.
